It Started With Jealousy
by BluePacifier28
Summary: What will happen when Chika saw Sotetsu and Michiru kissing? Find out! WARNING:contains LEMON...rated M...read at you own risk!


**Summary:**

S-stop… it…C-Chika! Michiru said with tears rolling down n her soft cheeks.

No! I won't! I want you to be mine and mine only! Chika replied before licking Michiru's tears away. _**Lemon! ChikaxMichiru. Oneshot!**_

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any characters in this story. All of them are owned by Banri Sendo and Shibuko Ebara.

**This story contains Adult Material. Read at your own Risk!**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Why is Michiru with that bastard Sotetsu!? What the… Michiru is laughing? She never laughed whenever she is with me! Now that I think, we always fight and she would always cry. Wait a second! What am I thinking? Of course we would fight! She is my gopher, that's all there is to it! She is a clumsy weird gopher!

**LATER…**

In the end I followed them. I just can't stay calm knowing Michiru is with Sotetsu. I still don't know why I feel this way. My heart feels like crumbling to pieces. Jealousy? Of course not! Why would I be jealous? Maybe I just want to make sure Michiru will still be my gopher. Yeah that's right! **MY **gopher!

Chika stalked them the whole afternoon until they have come to a stop near the beach.

What's with this romantic atmosphere? Its annoying and it keeps on bugging me. Beautiful view of the sunset at a beach. The guy sitting on his motorcycle while the girl is smiling while her hair is swaying with the cold breeze. Tch! Damn!

When Chika stopped talking to himself he saw Sotetsu in front of Michiru and when he looked at it closely it seems like they're **KISSING**!

W-w-what the!? What do you think your doing to **MY** gopher Sotetsu! I never even dared to do that to her! Wait! Why did it felt like I was restraining myself from k-kissing her. My heart is like at its limits. I can't stand this! I should leave them be.

Chika went away with a confused and hurt expression. He arrived at the dormitory just in time for the party. Michiru and Sotetsu were already there.

"Chika-kun! You're just in time for the party! Come in the room now for us to start!" Koyomi said while grabbing and pulling Chika towards a room.

" Minna! Let the party begin!" "YEAH!"

I guess drinking alcohol might help me ease the pain I feel right now. Michiru is only drinking tea. I guess innocent little girls don't drink alcohol. Who cares? I should just drink until I drop.

**AN HOUR LATER…**

For goodness sake! This is where I do my part. Cleaning their mess and placing them to their own rooms. How long will this continue?

Michiru had a hard time moving all of them to their own room but finally Sotetsu and Chika are the only ones left.

**INSIDE CHIKA'S ROOM…**

When Michiru was ready to leave, Chika reached out for her hand, pulled her and pinned her down on his bed.

"C-Chika?"Michiru said while trembling."Michiru…" Chika's seductive voice sent shivers down her spine. "What wrong? Are you d-dreaming?"

"Michiru stay with me…"

"W-what? I can't, you're a guy a-after all."

"It doesn't matter. I need you now." With that statement Michiru blushed and tried to escape but before she could move an inch Chika's lips and hers are already locked together. "Mmph…" The vibration that was produced by the moan of Michiru made Chika deepen the kiss. He broke out from the kiss when he felt the need for oxygen.

He was turned on by how flushed and tempting Michiru looked. He gave her butterfly kisses from her forehead doen to the nape of her neck. There he bit her skin and licked it clean. He left a hickey declaring his ownership of Michiru.

"S-stop… it… C-Chika!" Michiru said with tears rolling down on her soft cheeks.

"No! I won't! I want you to be mine and mine only!" Chika replied before licking Michiru's tears away. "I won't let other guys kiss you or do this things to you. I love you Michiru! Do you love me back?" Silence filled the room. Michiru never answered back.

"Forget about it! I'll just do what I want. Your mine after all!"

Te room was humid and hot. Chika did another deep kiss but this one was more intense. He inserted his tongue inside Michiru's mouth. Michiru only moaned.

My body feels weird. Its hot and I like how he kisses me. The way he explored my mouth with his tongue is making me wanting more. Chika stopped. He disrobed his shirt and threw it at the corner f the dark room.

Michiru covered her eyes to not see Chika's body but she removed them eventully when Chika groped one of her fluffy cute breast. "Michiru, I like how soft and cute your breasts are." He groped another one. While groping he kissed Michiru again. "Now before I continue. Answer my question. Do you love me back?" Michiru felt horny after what he did to her, so she answered him with a sexy voice. "What if I do?". Her response gave Chika the urge to go further.

"Well then, better prepare yourself." He stripped Michiru and she felt embarrassed about it. "You look delicious and captivating Michiru!" He started kissing her from her collar bone down to her cleavage. "I wonder how yummy your nipples are. I should taste it for me to find out." He licked and sucked her left nipple while pinching and massaging the other one with his thumb. He repeated the same treatment to her right nipple.

"C-Chika! D-don't suck any harder!" Michiru said. "Say Michiru did you enjoyed Sotetsu's company? Did he did this to you too?" He raise her legs and placed it on his shoulders. " Look how your nectar drips out of your sweet scented flower. You should not waste it. Let me consume them for you." Chika fixed his face near her clit. The air he breaths out tickles.

"Ahhhhh!" Chika's tongue was licking her clit. "C-Chika….ahhhhhh!" He inserted his tongue inside her. "Ha-harder…..m-more…." Chika complied to her request. Inserting his tongue harder. "Ahhhhh!...Mmmmmmm….Ch…Chika…let me give you pleasure too." Chika stopped and she positioned herself facing his throbbing member.

"Wow Chika! Your so big!" Michiru licked the shaft and started kissing it's head. Slowly she sucked established a rhythm of pulling it out of her mouth and sucking it again. "M-Michiru…Tsk! Don't ….stop…." Michiru did it harder and it sent Chika to his edge. He cummed inside Michiru's mouth and she swallowed all of it.

"I need you inside me now."

"Are you sure your ready?"

"I'm far from ready." Chika was on top of Michiru and at first he nudged his member on her entrance and gently inserting it. "Ahhhhnnnnnn!"

"Michiru relax so it won't hurt" Chika is completely inside her now. He kissed her lightly on her cheeks. "Chika you can move now" "Then I'm going to"

Chika started to move slow and he slowly established a fast rhythm. "Ahhhh….ahhnnn…Chika…mm…more!...fa…faster!...ha…harder!" Chika never failed to do what Michiru asks for. "Tsk…Your so tight Michiru…so…tight…"

A few thrust Chika located her sweet spot and she immediately saw stars. "C-Chika!right…there!" You can hear the slapping sounds produced by the smacking of their privates. "C-Chika!...i'm….um…cumming!Ahn!"

"Tsk…Lets cum together Michiru!" Michiru came first and after a few more thrusts chika came. He kissed her one more time before pulling out her. The mixture of his and Michiru's cum flows out of her entrance while he was pulling out. "MIchiru your mine now…forever.." Those were his last words before passing out. "I love you Chika" Michiru said while snuggling close to him.

~THE END~

Here is an extra part. This is what happened after!

**12 A.M**

Michiru woke up because she was thirsty and when she stood up "Beat that Sotetsu…Michiru is mine!" Chika was mumbling this while he was sleeping. Michiru giggled but got curious how Chika knew that she was with Sotetsu then she remembered what happened at the beach.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sotetsu bowed down in front of Michiru(eye to eye level) "Michiru, Chika is watching us now. I bet he will think were kissing right now so better hurry up and do that with him." Michiru blushed deeply. "I'm doing this to make him jealous and realize his feeling for you. Take this as a chance! Good luck!"

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Michiru smiled 'Thanks Sotetsu!'

*in the next room

"Nee Sotetsu did you heard someone moaning inside Chika's room?" said by Koyomi

"Moaning? Never heard any…*grins"

"I'm perfectly sure I heard something"

"Don't worry about it Koyomi. You better focus on surpressing your own moan.*Kiss"

A/N: This is my first lemon fan fic! I hope you guys leave some comments! Tsank You! ^-^


End file.
